Chapter 6
Issue 6, published in Volume 1, is the sixth chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''''Violence vs. Prince''''. Page Titles * The Mark * The Mystery Person * 2 Choices * Calling Her * The Joyful Drama Club * Hori-senpai * Kashima's Ideas * Déjà Vu * To Make Sure * Establishing Conversation * Challenge!! * Love Rival → Reliable Senpai Summary Sakura talks about the x marks on the manga scripts, which Mikoshiba explains that it specifies where the solids/beta should be filled. And, as she works, she notices a cat mark, wondering what it is. Nozaki, then, explains that the person in charge of the background marks the beta areas. Mikoshiba mentions that he hasn’t met the person yet, as Nozaki tells them that that person is involved in club activities, thus comes at night to help. Sakura becomes worried that a girl stays late at night with Nozaki, due to the cat mark. Though, she soon sees a briefs mark, now confused on the gender. Nozaki was forbidden to tell who that person was, making Sakura even more worried. And so, at school, Sakura asks Seo which mark she prefers, the cat or the briefs, wanting to confirm that a girl drawing briefs doesn’t make sense. Seo chooses briefs, her reasoning to be that its easer to draw straight lines. Sakura becomes more depressed, as Seo doesn’t become embarrassed after saying “briefs”. Trying to confirm it again, she calls Seo “briefs” and Seo responds. Shocked, Sakura thinks of elegant nicknames, spurting out a nickname, as Seo wonders who that is. Sakura meets Kashima, who asks for her help in painting the props, as she is in the art club. Sakura accepts, though, wondering what happened to Kashima’s face. Kashma explains that she first asks the other girls to help, but his princely personality caused an increase of work instead. When Sakura begins painting, the drama club president introduces as himself as Hori who is in charge of the props. Sakura wonders why he is not appearing in the play. Hori explains that he used to in the past, but now he prefers not to. Kashima intefers and explains that its because his height stopped growing and became a pitiful, angering Hori and getting punished. Kashima does clarify that Hori-senpai is an amazing actor, but his height prevents him from acting. He is too good to be playing small roles, as he would stand out too much. Kashima thinks of ideas that would make him seem taller, like riding on stilts or a horse, or liftng him up, as she is physically lifting Hori up, angering him once again. Hori tells Sakura to paint where the marks are, shocked to see a cat as the mark. Wanting to make sure that Hori-senpai is the person in charge of the background, she tries to observe him, however, he rushes to where Kashima and the girls are causing trouble. Annoyed, Sakura stops Kashima explaining that she is disturbing Hori-senpai, as Hori-senpai appreciates her actions. Hori orders Kashima not to move until her work is over. Sakura then asks Hori a question, “It’s briefs, isn’t it?”. Hori understood why Sakura asks that, and starts chatting. Kashima who overheard this, is shocked and confused as to why Sakura and Hori are conversing about briefs. And she realizes that Hori’s mood becomes good with dirty jokes. Hori is angered about the unfocused Kashima and her poor painting skills. And, elegantly, Kashima states that senpai’s pants is briefs, as Hori kicks her yelling “sexual harassment”. Sakura joyfully enters Nozaki’s apartment, as she begins to say what happened yesterday, though Nozaki knew she had met Hori-senpai already, since he wrote it on the manuscript. Sakura is glad that it was a boy who comes at night, and begins to reply to his message on the manuscript, but Nozaki tells Sakura to do the beta there instead. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters